INTENSO Y SUAVE TERRY GRANCHESTER
by UNIVERSO GRANCHESTER
Summary: Terry Granchester, su transformación como actor una relación de amor con el escenario.


**INTENSO Y SUAVE**

STRATFORD UPON AVON, INGLATERRA

 **TEATRO ROYAL,**

 **EL RETO**

Con gigantes letras de oro y todo lo alto y ancho se llenaba la marquesina del teatro Royal de Stratford en Inglaterra, con nombre del primer actor Terry Graham como Hamlet de Williams Shakespeare. Era la primera temporada en Inglaterra y anunciaba la tercera llamada. Terry se encontraba nervioso, tenía los últimos minutos para concentrarse, respirar, vocalizar suave y oscuro, ejercitar su garganta, modular su voz, respirar corto, lento a profundo, sostener el aire ... llenaba el pulmón, removía la quijada, retocaba el maquillaje, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, eso nervios que siempre lo acompañaban a último momento, nunca había perdido el miedo, miedo a perder el parlamento, miedo a entrar en el tiempo, a no poder moverse, no poder besar a la actriz, una indiferencia de trasmitir en lugar de amor,

LA ENTREGA

Hamlet entra a escena en cuerpo y voz de Terry el escenario lo recibió como quien recibió una parte de él, las luces lo abrigaron, el teatro callado, el silencio oía esa voz suave y profunda. El eco de su voz vibrante era clara y tensa, conmovía hasta el mismo aire, Terry tenía que hacer sufrir, llorar gritar en su mano y el público en general, era el ingrediente principal de su acto, lograr compenetrarse en el público, hacer el mejor papel de su vida mínima olvidada, entregarse por completo al público. La ansiedad expectativa, la emoción, todas las emociones que transmiten ese monstruo de millones de cabezas, miradas y miradas despejadas, esperando un error del actor.

Terry acepto el reto, no importa la crítica y los malos augurios, hombre de retos y grandes decisiones, acepta la oferta de trabajo en la Compañía Real la compañía de teatro con mayor prestigio en el mundo, la prensa inglesa preguntando por su origen artístico Brodway significaba para los ingleses algo parecido al teatro comercial lleno de caras bonitas y cuerpos hermosos pero con poco talento, su mismo mentor y productor que cuestiono tratando de protegerse contra su estrella, previniéndole con voz rígida "Terry piénsalo bien los ingleses son muy especiales celosos de William Shakespeare y sus letras, puede ser una mala decisión, además aquí, Otelo, tu público, muere por verte, interpretar, un desquiciado, celoso, es el momento para que representa a Otelo,no te expongas lo tienes todo aquí los ingleses no quieren ser un actor con escuela americana, Terry contesto con voz tranquila amigo te olvide que por tus venas también corre sangre inglesa, y sonrió de una manera divertida, ¡_ pero nadie es profeta en su tierra Terry no lo olvides amigo, sentencio su ...

LA SEDUCCION Y ENTREGA

La emoción del teatro radica en estar en vivo, sentir la respiración del público, el calor del aplauso, y la entrega de sus ovaciones, el teatro es vida y era la vida para Terry Graham, ansiedad expectativa , emoción , todos los sentimientos en un solo acto, todas las emociones juntas podrían enloquecer a cualquier persona pero no aun actor, un actor puede vivir muchas vidas sin que el cambie… el poder de la concentración y el control mental es lo que rige el carácter un actor, y Terry lo era tenía el control y el poder, y el don para actuar , el actor nace y él había nacido para ser el más grande actor lo llevaba en los genes , esos genes esa combinación de genes ,esa sangre caliente y fría que corre dentro de sus venas Terry Graham era producto de un amor único, prohibido pero único! entre un Duque Ingles y una bella actriz, la combinación de dos temples, dieron como resultado al más temperamental de los actores amo y señor del escenario. Terry supo desde joven su vocación, se leyó todas las obras de William Shakespeare , a los 15 años de edad el ya sabía para lo que había sido concebido, hizo suyos poemas relatos y lenguaje de Shakespeare sarcástico, divertido y audaz, a su edad también había amado como el teatro puedo encausar tanta energía, tanto amor y dolor , fue el teatro el que lo templo lo vio crecer, convirtiéndole en hombre de vocación y disciplina. Fue en el recinto del teatro donde templo sus emociones, autodidacta aprendió a diferenciar el amor con el desamor en carne viva, llevo sus experiencias al personaje… y logro transmitir al público esos sentimientos de dolor, angustia desolación, Terry fue inmensamente triste durante muchos años los años de conversión hacia la madurez, fue gracias al teatro y al calor de público que Terry logro sobrevivir a esa época , gracias al teatro logro convertir sus tristezas en risas, su llanto en lluvia su desesperación en pasión ,convirtió su amargura en esperanza sus malas decisiones en experiencia.. Logro ser todo menos Terry Granchester, el actor ya no tuvo recaídas emocionales encontró en el la catarsis, el teatro le ayudo a resurgir ente sus cenizas dejo de saber de alcohol y vicios no los necesitaba para olvidar, el mejor olvido era interpretar y vivir otras vidas menos la suya la más desgraciada de las vidas…un joven condenado a la desolación, merecía olvidar y fue el teatro quien le dio esa esperanza de vida, lo cubrió y lo protegió cual amante fiel, fueron los aplausos el alimento de ese joven de triste mirada y de alma solitaria, gracias a ese amor el logro sobrevivir…Terry se convirtió en todos los elementos actorales porque todos los elementos los conocía muy bien había sufrido el abandono y la imposición el desamor y la mentira , la traición y la trampa, el chantaje y la desolación. Terry fue luz y fue sombra porque venía de vivir todo eso, pero también fue miel y azúcar, calor y tibieza, pudo dosificar su carácter con gramos de dedicación y amor a su fiel vocación.

Cuanta pasión trasmitía a sus Julietas, Ofelias, Ladys Macbeth, algunas de sus coprotagonistas terminaban locamente enamoradas de este actor, al grado de dar la vida por en el escenario! al grado de arriesgar mas alla del fisico por el... trabajar junto a Terry Grahanm es un peligro una trabajo de alto riesgo ... podrias terminar enamorada del hombre, borrada por el actor, enloquecida por la realidad y la fantasia...el ya lo sabe y junto con toda la produccion cuidaban el menor detalle en el casting, trabajar junto a Terry es tan especial coo abrender a respirar en otro universo ... ya ahora sabia mantener ese tipo de emociones que despertaba en las mujeres y en algun otro caballero al margen, Terry Grahanm había aprendido con sangre como enfriar pasiones, le había costado ya mucho dolor, ahora él también tenía el control…y lo sabía ejercer como un gran maestro. El teatro le había dado esa fortaleza a ese muchacho rebelde convirtiéndolo en hombre que hoy se manifestaba con gran maestría dominando al público haciendo lo vibrar ante él, llevando de la mano al país de las emociones intensas, soltando y dejando sentir a su manera el amor el dolor el frio y el calor, el público ya se había entregado, Hamlet era adorado por el público inglés, ese Hamlet el de Terry Graham seria recordado eternamente en la capital del teatro.

Al caer el telon carmesí como una gran barrera que divide al público del actor, Terry esta exhausto extasiado visiblemente cansado, sus ropas estan húmedas la camisa blanca esta pegado a su pecho marcando su fina figura, su espectacular y bien formado abdomen, pero como todo hombre Terry suda y este este sudor el le cae sobre su espada y hace que se pegue a la tela de su camisa como una segunda piel a su cuerpo derramando en el erotismo y sensualidad,el desconoce que transmite esa imagen no se da ni cuenta lo que es capaz de transmitir asi tal cual es ... el solo lo siente correresas grandes gotas y tiembla un poco, con cierto escalofrió, impaciente espera ser anunciado esta vez para despedirse del público, respira hondo y profundo, esta agotado cansado ...sentimientos que olvida al escuchar su nombre, regresa al escenario con veloz paso , Terry Graham , se une con la luz con las tablas con el escenario formando uno solo, la gente enttre sus butacas se olvida de todos los demas,la voz de anunciante tambien se boora tras pronunciar el nombre del actor que nacio para ser Romeo , para se el principe de hamtle, otelo, el actor número de Shakespeare , el rey del escenario Terry Grahanm, Terry se acerca al escenario el público lo recibe de pie comienza a alimentarlo como nodriza a un huérfano , con la música que da vida al actor los aplausos la ovación , el público esta conmocionado , y quiere que lo sienta que Terry sienta su amor que lo reciba .Terry lo logro, lo consigue la entrega como amante fiel y experimentado espera que se exprese su pareja que se entregue a su tiempo, sin prisas , los acaricia con la mirada, los gritos y exclamación, Terry venera esos momentos, la ovación dura mas de cinco minutos el público de pie, las luces encendidas es la compenetración el éxtasis actor y público en comunión.

Terry con paso seguro camina hacia los tres esquinas del teatro, en cada uno de ellas hace una reverencia, en cada una de ellas centra su mirada hacia el publico logrando romper con ello la quinta barrera...se acerca hasta el filo del empeine repite la reverencia, agradece y se inclina hacia su público ahora este el publico simplemente se le entrega de pie, recibe su reverencias, el aplauso es vibrante, como el clamour de una madre a su hijo prodigo, al hijo perdido que vuelve a ella... el publico esta en extasis Terry esta conpenetrado en el ! jamas una ovacion habia durado tanto , jamas actor de ningun nivel habialogrado estremecer a su publico de tal forma Terry Granchester el chico rebelde el hombre convertido en actor , el Terry Grahanm dueño del escenario, sonreia seductoramente sin filtros ni poses eso lo reconocia su publico, las luces lo centran mientras la otra parte del escenario se encuentra a media luz, todas las miradas lo centran no pierde detalle del actor, lo aman aman todo de el, su porte, su carisma, el claro obscuro de su personalidad, se ven en el , empatizan con el ! sae reconocen en el ...los gritos van cediendo, los suspiros entrecortados van dando paso a la calma,Terry entonces camina hacia el centro del escenario, parecía un dios perfecto de elegantes movimientos y sonrisa franca a Terry esa noche el público lo amo y él se entregó totalmente sin reservas dio todo, Terry abrió los brazos los extendió a todo lo que dan y los cruzo en señal de un abrazo simbólico, abrazo a su público y lo dejo escuchar sus latidos … también el vibraba entonces hubo silencio , el público callo, y Terry hablo quería hablaaunque el nunaca lo hacia esa noche Terry les hablo y su voz sono tal cual es suave intensa y produnda! fue el momento de escuchar al hombre , ha Terry le llovían rosas el escenario estaba cubierto de miles de ellas y entre rosas hablo tomando una de ellas y la llevo a sus labios, la beso con pasión, la multitud suspiro enamorada, él sonriendo les hablo _ " Gracias! gracias por estar aqui conigo, por hacer de mi el hombre mas feliz del mundo , gracias por estas rosas , saben seguramente lo importante que es para mi esta flor...lo saben bien verdad ? por eso los amo por que nos conocemos bien ! sonrioa carcajadas ¡los llevo en mi corazón ! dandao la ultima reverencia se apagaron las luces todas las luces y Terry sale casi corriendo del escenario,tanta adrenalina invadia el espacio, los aplausos no ceden , el público exige como sabe hacerlo que el actor vuelva al escenario , Terry obediente regresa esta vez mandado besos y rosas, pero con la vision nublada Terry esta llorando ,el esta conmovido hasta las lágrimas! el publico lo nota y se habre un silencio profundo , de respeto , ahora es el publico quien hace las reverencia! la prensa impresionada por tal entrega no para de sacar fotos , imprimir ese momento enque Terry Grahanm se convierte en el Rey del escenari! esta vez Terry no logra emitir palabra alguna es el momento de su consagracion , sale el director a nivelar el momento , a dar fe que su alumno ha superado al maestro... se apagan la luces del escenario y Terry busca la salida entre bambalinas, recibe la ayuda de tramboyistas para abrir la cortina, y le enseñan el camino, se dirige apresurado al camerino.

En la soledad de su camerino Terry comienza a desvestirse, se quita poco a poco la ropa , el maquillaje , cuelga de manera ordenada su vestuario, se despoja del personaje vuelve a ser Terry Granchester al quedar completamente desnudo siente miedo, su reflejo ante el espejo rodeado de cientos de luces revela a todo un hombre viril y perfecto, sintió frio el frio de la soledad cuanto vacío queda en esos minutos a solas… en otro momento hubiera buscado un trago un whisky, un cigarro , pero ya había pasado por eso y ahora eran otros tiempos , ahora tenía que cumplir con el encargo de Candy le llevaría palomitas de caramelo , de la dulcería del Teatro, era uno más de sus antojos… pensó, cuando corría por ellas durante el intermedio. Corrió a comprarlas él personalmente, pero esta vez recordó que tenía que llegar para la cena , su esposa lo esperaba , se vistió de forma rápida recordó que ella lo esperaba al otro lado del rio Avon en su hogar rodeado de bellos jardines, narcisos y dulces rosas , Terry salió por la puerta trasera del teatro ahí a pesar de la segura se encontraba un grupo de chicas que contra toda valla lo esperaban ansiosas de un autógrafo para lo que Terry se dio tiempo él era paciente y amable con su público tanto para las mujeres como para los caballeros , el actor sabia corresponder, prudentemente atendió a las chicas y chicos …la seguridad del teatro estaba atenta para abrirle paso hasta su automóvil, justo cuando abría la portezuela para subir a su auto escucho una voz que le grito¡ Terry felicidades por tu el hijo que esperas felicidades a tu esposa! Dios los bendiga! entonces Terry regreso sobre sus pasos , busco la voz que lo bendecía y se acercó a ella , la dama era una mujer entrada en años Terry se acercó a ella sonriendo con esa sonrisa sincera de quien ama lo que hace y lo que le rodea, la sonrisa del quien está satisfecho con la vida, extendió su mano hasta tomar la de ella para saludarle y besar su mano, algunas chicas desmayaron viéndolo de tan cerca, la señora se mantuvo de pie enmudecida por la impresión! Jamás creyó que eso sucedería! Terry se despidió bromeado: "Ahora si tengo que irme si no llego a tiempo la cena se enfriara… y mi esposa me hará comerla así… es una fierecilla…ja ja ja ". Su voz sobaba divertida y sarcástica.

Aun con la prisa por llegar a su hogar Terry va tranquilo feliz, seguro, atras dejo desde hace mucho tiempo la tension, la angustia y la deseperacion, Terry ahora es un hombre maduro sabido de manejar y canalo manejaba de forma calmada,el hombre de hoy aprendio a manejar sus emociones, porque que todo lo vivio lo sintio de manera intensa y suave, emociones tan intensas como el abandono familiar, tan suaves como el nombre de Candy , tan reales como la vida misma, Terry va conduciendo su auto de manera tranquilaen la ciudad del teatro una ciudad en transición, había que mantenerse atento, ansiaba llegar a su hogar abrazar a Candy llenarla de suaves besos…al llegar por fin a su hogar rodeados de timidos narcisos de aroma resfrescante y grandes rosas blancas , exoticas de origen puro y unico , Terry por fin se sintio caminar entre nubes , ahi dentro , detras de esa puerta estaba ellaal llegar se sorpredio al ver todo a media luz, en una oscuridad alumbrada por la fugaz luna,su voz sono suave , viril , fuerte, segura, amorosa -¨Candy que haces con la luces apagadas Candy?- la voz del hombre lleno todos los espacios, Candy vibro al escucharla su corazon latio intenso era el, la persona que amo siempre , el amor de su vida , el hombre que la hizo con un solo beso cambiar su destino...el ya habia llegado otra vez a ella! Candy se levanta y corre hacia sus brazos esos brazos fuerte que son su hogar, su sitio seguro, la muralla donde ella solo en ella podia vivir, existir susurandole entre su ancho pecho _Terry abrazame no me sueltes nunca...

2017


End file.
